


5 Words Kirk Taught Spock, and 1 Spock Taught Kirk

by blackat_t7t



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Languages and Linguistics, M/M, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 23:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackat_t7t/pseuds/blackat_t7t
Summary: Kirk teaches Spock new words, and Spock returns the favor.





	5 Words Kirk Taught Spock, and 1 Spock Taught Kirk

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from LiveJournal on 10/16/2018.

**1\. Yada yada yada**

“So we get to their village and they sat me down with their elders, yada yada yada, and then their princess comes up-”

“Yada?” Spock asked tiredly, accustomed by now to his Captain’s use of made up words.

“It’s something you say when you want to skip a boring part of a story. It’s, like, filler words. Yada yada yada, blah blah blah, it just means ‘and then something happened, but it’s not important, so I’m skipping it.’ Make sense?”

“Indeed. But why do you say it three times?”

 

**2\. Bestest**

“This is a double superlative, and thus redundant, Captain,” Spock said, with the tone of someone explaining an extremely simple concept to an extremely small child.

“No,” Kirk insisted, “See, if you have a group of people who are experts in their fields, the ‘best,’ then whoever is most adept in their area is ‘bestest.’”

Spock considered it silently for a moment. “I must admit, Captain, that although this is not something generally considered correct, your logic is irrefutable.”

Kirk rewarded him with an extra-bright grin.

 

**3\. Ain’t**

“No, ain’t is in the dictionary, so it actually is a word. It’s just a common misconception that it isn’t. People who speak properly will use it all the time.”

“I was not aware of that, Captain. Thank you for correcting me,” Spock said with absolute seriousness.

“I can look it up for you, if you want,” Kirk said, obviously expecting to be challenged.

“That ain’t necessary, Jim,” Spock replied with a straight face, and Kirk had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning.

 

**4\. Truthiness**

“Captain, as accurate as your ‘gut’ usually is, it seems the conclusions you draw based on it are more truthinesses than truths.”

There was a momentary silence as all activity around the room ceases, and everyone stared at Spock in amazement.

“Very well, Commander Spock, what do you suggest?” The Captain continued without missing a beat.

 

**5\. Ginormous**

Uhura handed Spock a PADD, a strange expression on her face.

“Do you honestly expect me to send Starfleet a report that uses the word ‘ginormous’?”

Spock looked up at her, raising an eyebrow in his characteristic expression. “It is in the dictionary, Lieutenant.”

 

**+1 _T’hy’la_**

“Tiila? I’m not saying it right.” Jim frowned. “Taila? What does it mean?”

“It means friend.” Spock leaned into his lover and kissed him on the cheek.

“It means brother.” Spock kissed the bridge of his nose.

“And it means lover.” Spock kissed Jim on the lips chastely. “ _T’hy’la_ ,” he breathed against Jim’s lips before kissing him again, deeply.

“Mm.” Jim murmured softly when the kiss broke. “I like this word.”

Spock’s lips curved into the smallest smile against Jim’s, and then he kissed his _t’hy’la_ again.


End file.
